Aquarion Evol: Afterstory
by Zessica-san
Summary: This is basically my take on the story after ep 26, main pairings are :Amata x Mikono and Zessica x Kagura
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 days since they had stopped Mykage from destroying both Earth and Altair, although they had been victorious it didn't feel much like a victory. The sacrifice was great; in the end Shrade gave up his life in order to help them achieve victory. Currently, everyone was busy helping in rebuilding the academy and tending to the injured.

Well…everyone except for Kagura Demuri. Ever since the battle, he had been staying with NEO-DEAVA. Right now he didn't know what to do with life, all this time he had been chasing after his 'smelly wench' just to be taken away by that bastard Amata, well he was over that now, sorta.

'What now?' Kagura was deep in thought. When suddenly a voice disconnected him from his trail of thoughts.

'Oi Bastard! Amata's evil half! Yeah you! Come and help us carry this stuff up to our classroom, we still need to fix up a few things there,' shouted Andy while giving his trademark grin.

'Don't call me that dumbass's evil half you hole-freak,' Kagura shouted back at Andy.

'Might as well go with the flow for now,' thought Kagura as he made his way towards Andy and the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile…

The Aquarion Evol had been flying across the ocean continuously for the past 2 days; inside it were none other than Amata and Mikono who had somehow made it out of all the mess.

'We're almost there Mikono-san, its time to wake up,' Amata gently woke the purple haired girl who was sleeping in his arms.

NEO-DEAVA academy was in sight, although it still looked only like a small island right now, it would only be about half an hour more till they reached the island.

'I knew you would be here, Kagura,' Zessica said while walking towards the red haired teen who was sitting on the sandy beach, he seemed deep in thought.

'What do you want mopey girl?' Kagura asked. He was still confused as how to define her. With Amata and Mikono it was easy, but Zessica was different. She was weak and strong at the same time, he still couldn't get over what he said to her during the final fight 'Amata's not worth dying for'. While it was true, he still couldn't get over to why he said that. Normally, if a person asked him to break his/her neck; he would do it on the double.

Just as Zessica was about to say something, both she and Kagura heard Andy's obnoxiously loud voice call out to both of them.

'HEY GUYS, GOOD NEWS! WE'VE LOCATED AQUARION EVOL'S SIGNAL! GUESS WHAT? IT'S HEADING THIS WAY!'

Behind him was the rest of the gang running towards the beach. They were all running as fast as possible, frantic to see Amata and Mikono again.

Zessica was suddenly hit by something soft in the chest. She looked down to see what it was.

'Shush?' Zessica was surprised at the sudden appearance of Mikono's pet; didn't it usually hang onto her shoulder or hide in her hair? Unless… Zessica looked front and saw a tall figure; it seemed to carry two people on its arms. In an instant, she recognized then.

'AMATA! MIKONO!' everyone was running towards the pair with their arms open, ready to receive the couple warmly.

'LOVE IS PERMITTED ONCE AGAIN!' shouted Fudo Zen.

This is basically the anime ending, the main plot will start from chapter 2 of the story. My main parings will be Amata x Mikono cause they're canon, I will also do Zessica x Kagura cause I ship them and I think they work well together (if there is a continuation or sequel of any kind I hope they're together:) ).


	2. Chapter 2

'Amata, I'm so glad that you're back. My hole-digging buddy!' said Andy with a big smile on his face, and he immediately went to give Amata a big hug.

'So are you guys 'official' now?' Andy asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

'Andy!' Mix shouted at her insensitive boyfriend. 'You don't just go asking people whether they are a couple or not!'

'I see we've got quite the party here, glad to have you back Amata,' Cayenne said and offered a handshake. 'However if I even hear a word about Mikono upset…I will make sure that you suffer so much that you wish that you were never born.'

'Hehehehe…sure Cayenne, thanks for caring about my well-being,' Amata answered back nervously. Now this was one overly protective big brother that you DO NOT want to mess with.

'Amata!' Amata was suddenly knocked back by a hug. 'Amata, I was so scared that you were dead,' said Yunoha, the small girl with a big heart.

'Hey how come I don't get a hug like Amata?' Mikono pouted. She wanted a hug too.

'Come here you,' Cayenne called to Mikono, and pulled her into an embrace. 'Never scare me like that again ok? And if that Amata does anything to you, tell me. I'll give him a piece of my mind.'

'Yes, big brother,' was all MIkono could say before tears were dropping down her eyes.

'Hey now, don't cry. Everything's over, its time to have a bit of R&R,' Zessica said softly before pulling her into an embrace. Despite their differences and misunderstandings in the past, they were still best of friends, and friends support one another in times of need.

Everyone was crowding around the pair, some were congratulating them on finally able to be together, while some were showing their concern and happiness for their safe return. Only Kagura remained motionless, it seemed as if his eyes were fixed on Mikono the whole time, as if he was studying her very carefully.

'Kagura-san? Is something the matter?' Mikono asked politely. She knew that he once thought that he was her 'pre-determined' lover and fought with Amata over her numerous times, there was sure to be some tension between them.

However, before Kagura could give an answer. Everyone's attention was caught by the booming voice of Fudo Zen.

'So I see the whole party is here?' Fudo Zen said in his usual loud and commanding voice.

'I would like to see all of you in the NEO-DEAVE headquarters underground right now, we've got a few things to sort out,' said chairman Crea in hers usually stoic voice, then she signaled the group to follow her.

In NEO-DEAVA's underground headquarters…

'First, I would like to congratulate all of you in your exceptional performance against the war against the abductors. School will take a month long break and resume next month, you guys have earned it,' said Crea.

'However, there are several things we must address to at once,' said chairman Crea and turned her gaze to meet Kagura's.

'Kagura Demuri, I understand that you were once the pilot of the Mithra Ghins. Am I right? Numerous times you have fought with us and even killed some of our students in the process. What are your intentions now?' said Crea, everyone felt a bit uncomfortable when she mentioned the death of their fellow classmates. It seems that the death of their classmates must have hit hard.

'I honestly don't know. All my life I have been brought up to believe that Mikono was the one for me, it almost became an obsession for me. Now that that bastard Mykage is gone maybe my life does serve no purpose at all,' said Kagura. Everyone was shocked at Kagura, the normally outspoken and confident pilot of the Mithra Ghins suddenly looked very lost and vulnerable.

'Chairman Crea, if I can have a say! I think that Kagura is an excellent and capable comrade. It is because of him that I'm still alive now. Please do not be so harsh on him just because of his past actions. If it weren't for his change of heart at the last moment, we may not have been able to win,' said Zessica in a sudden outburst. Everyone was silent. Sure she was right, but how could they just forget about what he did? And how about the lives of the students he killed?

'…redemption. Kagura know that you have people who care now. People who you can call friends and a place to call home. Redeem yourself from your past and look at the future,' said chairman Crea, her features softened and she gave Kagura an ever slight smile.

'…..I….thank you,' was all Kagura could say. Many would be puzzled by Kagura's more gentle behaviour these days. It could probably be due to not being under Myakge's influence anymore. However, it could also be due to the hole left in his heart, in ways more than one.

'Now onto more casual matters. How should we identify Kagura? Is he Amata's twin brother? We need to provide him with some identification if he was to stay in Neo Hong Kong,' said Crea. Everyone was discussing among themselves.

'How about we just call him Amata's evil half!' shouted Andy with a huge grin on his face.

'Hey! Watch it, hole-freak. Call me that one more time and I'm gonna tear you into pieces,' threatened Kagura.

'Now…now…Kagura, calm down,' said Amata as he tried to calm his other half down.

He had never really thought about this question. What exactly was Kagura? He was him, but also an entirely different being. He decided to respect that.

'Chairman Crea, I think the most logical and believable explanation would form Kagura to be my twin brother,' answered Amata.

'Hmm…I guess that does make sense. Fudo what do you think?' Crea asked Fudo, who was silent since they came to the headquarters.

'I think it's an excellent idea, Crea I still have some things to take care of. Could you take over from here?' asked Fudo. His eyes seemed like they were twinkling, as if he had something planned for our young elements. Then as always, he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

'Amata, Mikono, are you two in need of any medical attention?' asked Crea with a genuinely concerned look on her face.

'No ma'am,' they both answered in unison.

'Good, now listen. Here are the final arrangements. Everyone should go back and continue helping the other in rebuilding the school. Amata and Mikono, follow me to my office after this. As for Kagura. Zessica, since you seem to be quite familiar with him, he's your responsibility for now, at least until he's gotten used to Earth.' Said Crea.

'HUH?! Why me chairman? I don't wanna be stuck with that asshole,' Zessica protested.

'Shut it mopey girl. Like I want you as my tourguide,' said Kagura.

'Amata and Mikono follow me to my office. Zessica and Kagura, learn to get along, as for now, show him around the school and around Neo Hong Kong. Also don't forget to show him to his room. All of you are dismissed,' Crea said before signaling Amata and Mikono to follow her.

'No fun…I'm stuck with this red-haired asshole,' Zessica pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time that they had entered chairman Crea's office, both Amata and Mikono looked around nervously. It was a big room with a huge glass window, although the furniture and design were simple, it gave an air of elegance. In the centre was a big table; on top of the table were a box of donuts.

'Both of you please do sit,' said Crea. She pointed to the sofa nearby and signaled them to sit down.

'First, I would like to thank both you for your efforts. It's due to your efforts that this crisis was resolved. But there is one thing I would like to ask. How did you manage to escape from the explosion?' asked Crea, she didn't want to sound rude as if she wanted them to die in the explosions.

'It was kind of weird, I don't know how to put it,' said Amata.

'I think the pervious reincarnations saved us and stabilized the situation by returning the original Aquarion to Neo Venice,' added Mikono.

'I see, seeing as you two aren't hurt. Both of you are free to go,' said Crea as she took some papers out from her drawer and started to write a report about this.

Both Mikono and Amata nodded and bid farewell to the chairman.

Meanwhile, with Zessica and Kagura…

'….this is our classroom, from next month you will be studying with us….are you listening?' Said Zessica with a pout, she had said much in the past 15-20 minutes. However, Kagura seemed too busy thinking about things.

'Hmm…did I do the right thing in letting Amata having Sylvie? Was I right in not killing this mopey girl? What now? Just live and study here?' thought Kagura. It seemed a bit too easy and simple for real, no more Mykage to mess with him, no more women to abduct, orders to follow, people to kill. He felt human in a long while.

'Hello? Earth to Kagura,' said Zessica. She had a puzzled expression on her face, I guess you don't usually see Kagura being so sober.

'We are in your dorm. You will be staying with Malloy, Amata and Andy. Hope you enjoy!' said Zessica and gave him a cheery smile.

'…Thanks,' Kagura silently muttered. Wait, did he just say thank you? He decided the best thing was to just hurry into his dorm.

Zessica was left standing alone outside of the boys' dorm.

'So, Amata's other half huh? He seems different after that fight though,' thought Zessica to herself.

'ATTENTION STUDENTS! TO CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY OVER THE ABDUCTOR, THE SCHOOL HAS DECIDED TO HOLD AN ENORMOUS PARTY IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. EVERY STUDENT, TEACHER AND STAFF IS INVITED TO JOIN! IT WILL BE HELD ON FRIDAY AT 5 P.M.! WE HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE! By the way, the principal has kindly reminded as this is a formal party, everybody is reminded to show up in formal attire,' boomed the cheerful voice of Andy W. Hol from the P.A. system.

'Wow that was fast. The school's just barely been rebuilt and we're already gonna celebrate?' thought Zessica as she started to walk towards her own dorm shared with Mikono, Mix and Yunoha.

Later that night…

'So what did the chairman want with you and Amata?' asked Mix while rubbing her arm with a bar of soap.

'Oh, it was nothing. She just wanted to know what happened after the explosion and whether we were hurt,' Mikono replied while relaxing inside the hot bath. It had been a while since she could relax like this, without a worry in the world.

'I'm just glad that you and Amata are safe,' said Yunoha with a pair of very concerned eyes looking directly at Mikono's.

'Aww…thanks Yunoha, you're the best,' said Mikono with a smile on her face.

'Hey, I thought I was your best friend Mikono,' said Zessica while pretending to be hurt by the statement made by Mikono just now. She then slipped of her clothes and proceeded to join the others girls in the bath.

'Ahh…that feels much better,' said Zessica while massaging her aching muscles. It had been a long and tiring day showing Kagura all around the school.

'You know, I'll never understand how chairman Crea and commander Fudo think,' said Mix.

'What do you mean?' asked Mikono. Even Yunoha turned to Mix with a questioning look on her face.

'I mean what are they thinking by making Kagura Zessica's responsibility,' said Mix and sighed in defeat, she would never understand those two.

'Guys, I don't mind. He is an asshole but he's not too bad of a person actually; he was just a bit out of control and wild because of Mykage. Now he's actually more quiet and thinks about his actions,' said Zessica.

'Are you defending him Zessica? After what he has done to us?' asked Mix in a very demanding tone, as if he was the only one at fault here.

'No, that's not what I meant, I just…'

'Now now, Mix. Let's just give Zessica a break,' said Mikono while Yunoha was nodding her head in agreement.

'I want to give Kagura another chance,' said Yunoha.

'Not you too,' groaned Mix in frustration.

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm…

'Hey, who ate all the chips?' asked Andy.

There was no reply.

'Kagura did you do it?' asked Andy in a slightly angrier tone then he had been before.

'I was hungry, that was the first thing I could see,' replied Kagura in a very bored manner.

'Why you little….' Andy was about to jump at Kagura when Malloy suddenly held him back.

'Forget about it Andy, its just chips. We should develop better communication, not argue amongst each other,' Malloy said to Andy, then he when to the fridge to get himself something to eat.

'Hey! Who ate my candy bar?' asked Malloy. He then looked at Kagura very suspiciously.

'Yeah, I opened the fridge to look for something to drink. I saw the candy bar, it looked tasty and I was hungry, so…yawn…' Kagura replied with a yawn.

'Andy, I take back what I said. Let's kill this bastard,' said Malloy. While Andy was cracking his knuckles in agreement.

'A fight? Now that's getting my blood pumped,' said Kagura. He suddenly looked very excited and had a very wild look on his face.

The three of them were about to jump on each other when suddenly they heard someone shout.

"Stop!'

Zessica and Mikono were standing at the door. Zessica wore a 'WTF' look on her face, while Mikono was trying her best not to laugh. At the exact moment, Amata came out from the showers wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Amata-kun! Put on some clothes,' Mikono shouted. Her whole face was a deep shade of red, while Zessica could only put her hand on her forehead and sigh.

Amata hurriedly made himself more presentable and went to join the others.

'What bring you guys here so late at night?' asked Andy.

'We are just here to remind Kagura that he has to wake up early tomorrow, the chairman wants to see him and me at 6 o'clock sharp,' said Mikono

'I keep my eyes of you guys for 1 second and look what happens…the two of you decide to give Kagura a nice welcome present…' Zessica said with a sigh. She was in disbelief of the childishness of the whole situation.

Afterwards, the girls left and the boys went to sleep shortly afterwards. The whole island was in a total silence, everyone was fast asleep…

Exactly what does the chairman have in store for Zessica and Kagura? Will the other girls and students accept Kagura? To be continued in chapter 4. I'm sorry for this chapter being a bit late, I think from now on I will upload once per 2 weeks unless the chapter is not that important or I have great ideas at that exact moment because I want to keep the quality constant. R and R's are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

'You want me to what?!' exclaimed Zessica. She was franticly trying to grasp the situation in hand.

'Take Kagura to different places in Hong Kong. Show him more of this world. Beside that, I need you to buy formal clothing for both of you to wear in the party this Friday, the expenses will be covered by us,' said Crea almost emotionlessly and she handed Zessica a credit card.

'So it's like…..a date?' asked Zessica almost in a whisper.

'You can call it that if you want to,' Crea said with a sigh.

'Fine…if it has to be done,' said Zessica as she sighed in defeat.

'Hey, I didn't agree to any of this,' snarled Kagura.

'Hmm…Kagura, are you perhaps too shy to go on a 'date' with me?' Zessica said teasingly.

'Not so cool without your Mithra Ghins?' continued Zessica. She then wrapped her arms around his arm.

'Hey, get off me!' said Kagura. His face was all red; he was always awkward with women considering there weren't any in Altiar.

'Aww…Kagura, I didn't know there was this side of you,' Zessica continued teasing him.

'Ahem, Zessica leave the poor boy alone. Remember you mission today and buy some decent clothes today,' said Crea.

'Yes ma'am,' said Zessica. It almost seemed like she was disappointed that she couldn't continue embarrassing the boy.

Back in the cafeteria…

'Good morning Mikono-san!' said a cheery Amata.

'Good morning to you also Amata-kun,' Mikono responded equally cheerfully.

'So our lovebirds are already here?' Andy joked as he walked towards their table with Mix.

'Andy-kun!' was all Mikono could say. While Amata just sat there silently eating his breakfast, his face all red from embarrassment.

'Andy, you destroyed such a cute moment,' said Mix quite angrily.

'Ahh…never mind about that, I'm starving,' said Andy and he went to get some food to satisfy his hunger.

After Andy got some food for himself and Mix, they were all eating in silence. Until, Mix decided to break the silence.

'Hey, where's Zessica?' she asked.

'Strange, Kagura also left early this morning,' said Andy.

'I remember chairman Crea wanting something with them,' said Mikono. Behind her, Amata was nodding in approval. His mouth full of food.

'Nevermind then, they'll surely show up later today,' said Andy.

Meanwhile…

'The girls dorms are this way, so I'll go get changed. Meet you back here at the docks in 7 sharp ok?' said Zessica.

'Yeah, whatever,' Kagura replied. He started making his way back when Zessica called him again.

'Oh and Kagura? Be sure to wear something nice,' she added with a playful smile.

The red-haired boy said nothing but continued to walk back to his dorm, it was clear that his whole face was red from embarrassment.

In the girl's dorm…

'Oh, Zessica you're here. Where were you, we didn't see you at breakfast,' said Mix.

'Oh, the chairman called me. I have to do something in Neo-Kowloon. See you later guys,' said Zessica. She hurriedly put on a pullover over her top and ran out of the dorm.

'She looks like she's in a hurry,' said Yunoha.

'What could the chairman want Zessica-san to do?' Mikono said to herself, albeit lound enough for everyone to hear.

At the docks…

'I'm here,' Kagura said. He was wearing a slightly modified version of his normal clothing so it didn't expose on either sides. She had to admit, he looked quite hot in it.

'What's with the pullover, Mopey girl. Feeling insecure?' sneered Kagura.

'Oh, nothing. I just wanted to add some decency to it. Maybe its cause of Mix's constant blabbing about how I dress too revealingly,' replied Zessica rather casually.

'About time you realized,' Kagura said under his breath.

'Huh? I couldn't catch that,' said Zessica

The sound of the rippling of the waves was heard followed by a sharp sound that sounded like a horn.

'Nevermind, the ferry's here,' said Kagura as he pointed towards the metal plank where they had to walk to board the ferry.

Onboard the ferry…..

'Been a long time since I went to Neo-Kowloon, let's see what the chairman wants us to buy,' said Zessica as she took out the paper the chairman had given her. 'Hmm, interesting. She wants you to buy a suit set and a qipao for me.'

'Hey, I'm not gonna wear a suit,' protested Kagura.

'Live with it big boy. Oh? We're here already. I was just starting to enjoy view,' said Zessica with an air of casualness.

'Let's see….according to the chairman, she has set up us with a meeting with Lordly Tailor, which is in Prince's building. Which means this way,' said Zessica. She pulled Kagura and started to walk.

'Hey, Slow down,' said Kagura. However, it seemed like Zessica wasn't listening to him at all.

A few minutes later they were at the door of a shop which read 'Lordly Tailor', they were greeted by a curt bow by the store workers.

'Ah, you must be Ms. Wong; Ms. Crea has informed me about your arrival. I am Stephen, the manager of the store. Please follow me this way,' said the manager as he led the pair to another side of the shop.

'This part is reserved to our VIP's only. Please feel free to try anything and do call any of the store assistants if you find something you like,' said Stephen and he left with a curt bow.

'Thank you. We will take our time,' said Zessica.

'So do you want to look for your clothes first or should I finish with mine first?' asked Zessica.

'Whatever you want,' said Kagura. He proceeded to sit on one of the sofas and stare into nothingness.

'This'll be a long day…' thought Zessica. 'How about you help me pick my outfit and we'll do yours later?' said Zessica.

'Yeah, ok,' said Kagura. He wasn't really paying attention to her or anything in particular.

Zessica just gave a long sigh and started to go look for clothes. A few minutes later she came back wearing a long qipao with a cut on the side up to her thighs. It hugged her figure well.

'How does this look?' she asked.

'Its ok,' replied Kagura lazily. He was focused on playing Temple Run 2 on Zessica's phone.

'Are you even looking?' asked Zessica with a pout on her face.

Several minutes later, Zessica came back wearing a qipao that was shorter than the previous one. It only went up to her knees and exposed her back.

'How's this?' asked Zessica. She spun once to show Kagura the exposure of her back.

'It looks fine,' Kagura said, again without much sincerity.

'So you mean I don't look fine?!' Zessica said.

'…..No, I mean you look fine in it. Look, can't you buy both and go look for my clothes so we can get over this nonsense?' said Kagura with a bit of annoyance.

'Fine….I'll just buy both and decide on which to wear later,' said Zessica. She was also getting annoyed by Kagura's attitude.

Zessica went to another section of the room. Several minutes later she appeared with a pile of shirts on her arms.

'Here, try these,' she said and dumped them on Kagura.

'All these?' Kagura asked. He was kind of annoyed that he had to try on so many shirts. Couldn't they just by a random one and get on with life? He began to take of his shirt.

'Hey, what are you doing?!' Zessica exclaimed. Her face turning red from embarrassment.

'Don't tell me you are embarrassed,' said Kagura. As he continued to take of his shirt.

'Woah! He's ripped,' thought Zessica. 'I shouldn't think like that, I like Amata!'

'What are you looking at?' said Kagura.

'No…nothing,' said Zessica hastily. She turned her face away from him to avoid him seeing her whole face red from embarrassment.

After 2 hours of choosing the right shirt for Kagura, they finally found the perfect one for Kagura. Zessica hastily gave the money to the store manager and started making their way back to school.

On the ferry…

'Ohh, look at the view at night, Kagura. The view always looks best at night,' exclaimed at night.

When Kagura turned his head to look at the view she was talking about. He felt a bit of weight on his right shoulder. He looked down to see Zessica's sleeping face. The girl must have tired herself out from all that shopping he thought.

Normally he wouldn't let others put their head on his shoulder, let alone sleep on it. But he decided that he would let it pass this time. He then turned his head towards the direction Zessica pointed towards before she fell asleep and lost himself in the view of the night.

Finally, I'm done with chapter 4. I'm sorry about the late update (it's been a week since my last one). I wanted to keep the quality constant instead of rushing it. I hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm sorry if I focused on Kagura and Zessica too much. I promise I will develop the other pairs in the next few chapters. I may even have chapters focusing on each pair just like this one. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

'Beep Beep' 'Beep Beep'

'Amata, you sneaky bastard. Playing with 2 girls' hearts at once?' grinned Andy from ear to ear as he passed Amata's cell phone to him. The display clearly read 'Zessica'.

Amata just ignored Andy's comments and snatched the phone from him. Malloy and Andy instantly came closer to him and pretended to listen to him.

'Go away guys,' said Amata. He then answered the call.

'Yes, Zessica-san. How may I help you?' asked Amata politely. He owed the girl a lot and still felt in debt about her unrequited feeling for him.

'Oi, its you Amata. Come to the pier to help me out. She's out cold. Sleeping as sound as a rock,' said Kagura.

'Oh, its you Kagura. How did you get Zessica-san's cell phone?' asked Amata absent-mindedly.

'From her pocket genius. Now come here fast, it's not like I've got 4 pairs of arms,' said Kagura. This time a bit impatient.

The first thing Amata did was laugh out loud. He couldn't believe even the 'O-so great, badass' Kagura could be stumped by something as simple as this.

'Ok, Kagura. I'll come with the boys, see you in 5,' said Amata. Then, he hung up before Kagura could respond.

'Guys, it seems like our fellow Altiarian friend needs a bit of help,' said Amata. He was trying hard to keep a straight face while talking.

'Huh?' said Malloy confused.

'Just come with me guys,' said Amata as he signaled Andy and Malloy to follow him.

A few minutes later…

'Urrggggg….why is it so dark? Where am I?' Zessica said while slowly opening her eyes. She was startled when she saw the shade of red in front of her.

'Ahh! Kagura, you scared me. What are we doing here in the pier?' asked Zessica.

'You were fast asleep so I decided to call Amata and ask for help,' he said as he pointed to the mountain of shopping bags on the floor.

'Hehehehe, I guess I got a bit carried away,' said Zessica nervously. She knew she'd gotten the card from Crea, but how much had she spent? She gulped as she looked at the bags on the floor, she had a lot of explaining to do.

'Zessica-san, Kagura!' shouted a certain orange head.

'Amata, Andy, even Malloy is here. Thanks guys, I don't know how I could carry all this stuff to the dorm without you guys,' said Zessica.

The guys began picking up the bags one by one and started carrying them towards the girls' dorm.

'Say, Kagura. How did you get me off from the ferry,' said Zessica.

'I carried you genius,' said Kagura sarcastically.

'Oh…thanks,' said Zessica softly and looked at him with a smile.

'What was that for?' asked Kagura a bit flustered by her expression.

'For putting up with me the whole day, helping me carry all this and helping me out of the ferry,' said Zessica happily.

Kagura just stood still for a minute and stared at her intently.

'Yo, bro are you coming with or not?' said Amata with a goofy smile on his face. It was the first time he had called out to Kagura so brotherly.

'Actually, you're not so bad of a person,' said Zessica and she winked at him before starting to walk to the opposite direction towards the girls dorm.

Kagura just stood there stunned for a minute.

'Yo Kagura, you coming or what? Dinner's gonna be in like 10 minutes. We gotta go to the cafeteria,' said Andy.

Kagura snapped out of his trance and began walking towards his dorm. She did not just wink at him, he thought to himself.

During dinner…

'Wow, I'm getting some more of these!' said Andy excitedly pointing towards the BBQ pork.

'Oh Andy…you're such a pig,' sighed Mix. Everyone just laughed in unison.

'Amata-kun, you got something on the corner of your lips,' said Mikono and she used a tissue to brush away the food. Zessica cringed when she saw this sight, although she said she had given up on pursuing Amata, it still hurt when she saw the two like this.

'Hey, hey. No need to get lovey-dovey on us in dinner time now,' said Cayenne and he glared directly at Amata. Amata just gave him back a nervous smile.

'I see you guys are having fun,' said Donar as he walked pass by them. 'You guys deserve it; after all you are the saviors of both worlds.'

'I hope to see all of you at the party tomorrow. You do know that there will be an award ceremony right? Then the girls will have to sing,' said Ms. Suomi with a smile on her face.

'HUH?' said all the girls in unison. They weren't told about any performance.

'Good luck ladies,' said Malloy with his signature grin.

'I'll be cheering for you from down below Mix,' said Andy excitedly. He had never heard Mix sing before. He got a wack on the head as response. 'Ouch! What was that for?'

'In front of the whole school?' asked Yunoha. She was still a bit shy in front of many people.

'It's ok. We'll all do it together, Yunoha-san,' said Mikono softly. Zessica gave her thumbs up.

'Good, I hope you guys sleep earlier tonight. Tomorrow is a big day after all,' said Donar. With that he left with Ms. Suomi.

'Girls, I think its time to go back and plan for tomorrow,' said Mix.

'See you tomorrow, Amata-kun,' said Mikono with a smile on her face.

'You guys go ahead. I have something to do.' said Zessica and she left the table.

'I think we should also go back guys,' said Amata and started putting his chair back under the table.

'Kagura, where are you going?' asked Amata. However, there was no response; he seemed to be very concentrated on something.

'Just leave him be,' said Andy and continued walking forwards with Malloy.

At night on the beach…

'So you are here,' said Kagura.

'Huh? Oh, its you Kagura. How did you find me?' asked Zessica.

'I tracked you scent. I saw you cringe at the sight of Amata and Mikono at dinner today,' said Kagura.

'Yeah, well…I'm over it. I just came here to calm myself down and remind myself that me and him is not possible,' said Zessica with a sad look on her face.

'Look, its getting late. The girls will probably start looking for me. Just go back to your dorm also, don't make Amata worry, ok?' said Zessica, she gave him a small smile to tell him that she was alright and then she started walking back towards the girls' dorm.

With that, Kagura decided to question no more. He too started walking towards the boys' dorm.

This is the 5th chapter. The next chapter will include the party scene. As promised I added some more development of other characters. There will be more development in the later chapters. I can't help but write the funny moments of Andy and Mix, if Evol had a sequel or OVA, I'm sure that the writers' would also write them in this way. As usual any constructive criticism is welcome. So please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey, couldn't sleep also?' asked Kagura as he made his way to the orange haired figure standing on the balcony.

'Yeah, you too?' asked Amata. Kagura didn't reply and just stared at the stars in the sky.

'So, how was…dad like?' asked Amata. It was the first time either of them had talked about their parents.

'He….was strict, but he cared about his people. I hate myself for attacking him on Altiar,' said Kagura while thinking back about how he had killed his own father with the Solar Aquarion.

'How about mom? How's she?' asked Kagura. He never knew how Alicia was like because she was encased in a coffin the whole time.

'Mom was…weird at times, but she loved me a lot. It broke my heart that time when she left me,' said Amata.

'Sometimes I wonder how life would have been like if I had never been 'created',' said Kagura with a sigh.

'Don't say that! You are here and that's all it matters!' said Amata. 'You'll always be my brother no matter what.'

Kagura let out a long sigh of relief. The emotions and pressure he had been keeping to himself were finally gone. He was here, that was the fact. His existence was justified. No one pushed him away, rather they all tried to work it out.

'I guess I'll just have to go on with life. I'm getting sleepy, see you in the morning, little bro,' said Kagura and went back to the room with a grin.

'Hey…when did I become the little bro?! Aren't we the same age? Hello? Kagura?' said Amata.

As Amata was walking back towards the room, he stopped to look at the night sky and all of the bright stars in it.

'Never mind, life is good as it is…' He thought and went back to his room to sleep.

The next morning…

'Amata-kun! Wake up,' Mikono was half-shouting half-asking Amata to wake up.

'Urrggghh…Mi..Ko…no-san? 5 more minutes,' said Amata lazily with a yawn.

'Mou! Amata-kun, don't be so lazy!' said Mikono and pulled down his bed sheets.

'BRRR! Too cold. That was cruel Mikono-san. But, I didn't mind being woken by you,' said Amata with a mischievous smile.

'Ehhh?!' squeaked Mikono with a blush on her face.

'Don't mind him, he's high,' said Kagura with a straight face.

'Says the guy who scared the hell out of me,' said Zessica with a snort. 'And here I and Mikono were trying to wake you guys up. You come along and scare the shit out of me.'

'Hey, bitch. It's not my fault that you didn't see me,' said Kagura in defense.

'Well, I'm sorry Mr. Demuri. I don't have eyes on the back of my head. It must occur to you that people like to be creepily walked to and be suddenly touched on their shoulder as a form of greeting in an empty corridor the first thing in the morning,' said Zessica sarcastically.

'Now, now. Guys, lets not try to fight the first thing in the morning. We've got a lot to do for tonight,' said Mikono trying to break their argument.

'Urrrggghh…..you guys up?' Andy said yawning lazily.

'Look who's up! Andy, try to get Malloy up. We got to go help the girls out,' said Amata.

'Sure Amata,' said Andy.

Outside on the hall…

'Amata-kun, could you help me put these up?' asked Mikono as she gave him the decorations.

'Sure Mikono-san,' said Amata. He climbed up the ladder with the decorations in his hand.

'MIKONO-SAN! WATCH OUT!' screamed Amata as he suddenly slipped from the ladder.

'Thud!'

'Ouch, it hurts….' Amata winced.

'Amata-kun….could you please get off me, people are staring,' asked Mikono shyly. Amata was on top of Mikono right now, putting them in a very compromising position.

'Wahh! I'm sorry Mikono-san, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…'Amata kept going on and on.

'Hehehehe, Amata-kun. You're so cute when you do that,' said Mikono. She was giggling uncontrollably.

'Seriously, you two. Get a room already!' said Zessica with a grin on her face.

'Zessica-san!' both of the said in unison.

'Hahahaha! Just kidding,' said Zessica jokingly.

'OK guys, Lets get back to work. There's much to do before the party tonight!' boomed Instructor Dantes' loud voice.

'Yes, sir,' everyone said lazily.

A few hours later…

'Whew, that instructor Dantes sure knows how to slave-drive his students,' said Andy while wiping his forehead. In a few hours of time, they had cleaned the whole field, put up the decorations; setup the whole place, ordered the food…

'Well it would have been faster if a certain someone stopped goofing around and helped us,' said Mix, looking at Andy directly.

'Hey, what did I do?' asked Andy innocently.

'Oh, I don't know. How about bringing down the whole wall of decorations for a start?!' asked Cayenne in an irritated voice.

'Oh that…I was just trying to reach for something,' said Andy nervously while scratching the back of his head.

'Never mind that, at least we got everything fixed in place in time,' said Mikono reassuringly to her brother.

'If you say so…' said Cayenne, but he was still glaring dagger at Andy. Andy just responded back with a nervous smile. You do no mess with Cayenne when he was pissed.

''Ok, boys and girls. Thank you for your help. Please go back to your dorms and prepare for the party later this evening,' said Miss Suomi.

Later that evening…

'Hey, Mikono. Do you think I look better in this one or the previous one?' asked Zessica as she tried on both qipaos.

'I think both look great on you Zessica-san!' said Mikono.

'…Never mind, I'll never get anywhere with asking you. Sometimes you're too kind Mikono, Amata might take advantage of you,' said Zessica teasingly.

'Zessica-san!' said Mikono embarrassed.

'Could we please hurry up? We're gonna be late,' said Mix impatiently.

'Someone's just in a hurry to see Andy,' said Zessica again in a teasing voice.

'Hey! It's not that, ok?' Mix protested in defense.

'Umm..Zessica-san, Mix, could we stop arguing? We're gonna be late…' said Yunoha shyly, she was often frightened by the two other girls when they were arguing.

'Huh? It was just starting to get good. You guys are no fun,' wined Zessica.

'Funny or not. We're gonna be late if we don't move along,' said Mix in a very matter-of-fact tone.

'Yes, madam. We got it,' said Zessica while faking a salute and a bow to Mix.

'Hahaha! Zessica-san, you're so mean sometimes. Let's just go now, so we won't be late, ok?' said Mikono.

'Hai hai,' replied Zessica casually.

In the party…

'Hey, aren't the girls here yet?' asked Andy.

'I don't know. Mikono-san said that they would be here soon,' said Amata, taking out his cell phone and checking for any messages or calls for the umpteenth time.

'Amata-kun!' someone shouted.

'Mikono-san! There you…are?' said Amata. He was stunned by how beautiful she looked.

'Amata-kun, is there something on my face?' asked Mikono innocently.

'No…no, Mikono-san. I…think you look very…pretty tonight,' said Amata shyly. He was blushing madly.

'Amata-kun!' squealed Mikono. She was also starting to heat up.

'You two….' sighed Cayenne.

'Welcome to the party everyone! This is to celebrate the defeat of Mykage and the safety of Earth,' boomed Instructor Dantes loud voice through the P.A. system.

'But first, let us give a minute of silence to pay respect to Shrade Elan. Shrade gave his life fighting the abductors. He was a brave and talented man, one who was not afraid of death. Rather, he welcomed it. Even after his death his spirit stayed with us and helped us defeat Mykage. To Shrade,' said Instructor Dantes and he raised his glass. Some students followed suit, while some just clasped their hands together and looked at the ground. There was a minute of silence in memory of Shrade.

'Shrade….' was all Cayenne could muster between his tears and his will to not cry in front of his sister.

'Brother…it's ok, you don't have to hide it,' said Mikono gently.

Silently and slowly, tears dropped from Cayenne's eyes.

'Ok, now that's done. We have a few awards to present to,' said Instructor Dantes. His voice going back to his usually business-like tone.

'First, we would like to present the bravery award to Mr. Kagura Demuri,' said Dantes.

The crowd was silent. Many students were whispering amongst themselves. How could and Altarian receive such an award? It was bad enough that he was staying at their school. Swiftly Kagura walked up the stage.

'Anything, you wanna say, eh?' asked Dantes. Kagura responded by taking the mic.

'I'm sorry,' was all Kagura said.

That caused uproar down the stage. Some students were shouting at Kagura while others were awestruck at his apology.

'Settle down..settle down, if you didn't know. Kagura will be joining us for the next semester so all of you better get used to him whether you like it or not,' said Dantes and motioned him to get off the stage.

'Next, we would like to present the best pilot award to Ms. Zessica Wong,' said Dantes.

'Eh? Me?' said Zessica as she made her way up to the stage.

'First, I would like to say that I'm undeserving of this award. I didn't do much. I also want to say that Kagura isn't that bad of a person. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Mykage. I hope you guys can forget the past and move onto the future,' said Zessica with a optimistic smile on her face.

The crowd was silent again. Students could be heard whispering here and there. People still needed time to adjust to all this.

'Hey, whiny girl. What are you doing? I don't need your compassion,' said Kagura annoyed. If he needed help, he'd ask for it.

'I just thought that everyone was being a bit unfair to you, asshole,' said Zessica in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Now, since all this formal stuff is taken care of…we hope that you all enjoy yourselves tonight!' said Ms. Suomi.

'Yeah! It's time to partyyy!' shouted Andy. Everyone started to go around, some were trying out the food, and others were catching up with their friends. Many students wanted to talk to Amata and Mikono. After all, they are the saviors of this world.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen. Let's welcome Mikono, Mix and Zessica to perform for us!' said Malloy who was acting as the DJ.

'Huh? When did we say anything about performing?' said Mikono.

'I'm sorry, its that idiot Andy that told Malloy that we would be performing on stage,' said Mix with a sigh. She was glaring at Andy, who just gave her his signature grin and thumbs up.

'I guess it can't be helped then…' said Zessica as the 3 girls made their way up the stage.

All of them took in a deep breath, then…

_Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on  
Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo_

_Ashita boku wa kim ni deau darou  
Wazuka na hoshi akari wo tayori ni  
Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo  
Senoku no toki wo koe  
Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira_

_Naraku no ao tobikoete  
Kimi to hai ni naru tame  
Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete  
Tabi shite kita nda_

_Zenryoku de mikansei  
Kimi no tonari de  
Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo  
Soba ni iru yo zutto  
Yorisotte zutto  
Futari hikari no fune ni noru  
Kaze no hajimari no oto kanadeyou_

The crowd went wild, many were asking for more. The girls just sighed, took in a deep breath and…

_sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de __  
__kujiratachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita__nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete __  
__kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no__  
_

_kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta __  
__fushi naru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane __  
__kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita__ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru __  
__hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta __  
__ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru __  
__kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai_

'What a stunning performance by the 3 of them,' cried out Malloy. The crowd cheered on as a sign of agreement. The girls got off the stage one by one and went back to enjoy the rest of the party.

A while later…

'Has anyone seen Amata-kun?' asked Mikono. But it seemed like no one had seen him for the past hour.

'Where could he have gone to?' thought Mikono. 'Wait…could it be?'

Mikono ran to the building where they helped show 'Skies of Aquaria', as she thought, Amata was there alone gazing the stars.

'Amata-kun, what are you doing?' asked Mikono.

'Mikono-san!' said Amata startled. He didn't expect anyone to find him here.

'I just…I just…I just want to tell you how much I love you! And that I'll never leave you!' said Amata passionately and hugged her.

'Amata-kun! Me too!' said Mikono.

Unknowingly to them they were already floating in mid air, the moon illuminating the two lovers, but the only thing that mattered was that they were in each others arms…

_I remember sitting with you (sitting with you)  
Underneath the tree of life (Underneath the tree of life)  
We listened to every fainted cry  
Of the creatures there on the day the world began_

Looking at everything that I've lost (everything that I've lost)  
And almost everything that I've loved (everything that I've loved)  
I'll hold them all (in my arms)  
tightly in my arms  
Wondering where I am, so please tell me where to go

All of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun (a-qua-ri-on)  
If I hadn't met you my life  
would've been in the (Darkness forever)darkness forever  
In my wings (In my wings) are the powers of immortality  
But by meeting you (You) my whole life has changed (changed)  
You give light to me hope to me strength into my life

All this time these twelve thousand years  
I know Aishiteiru! (I Love You!)  
Eight thousand years from the time that  
I've met you my love grows strong than ever before (oh My love)  
Words can't say of this time  
I've been waiting to share my love with you

_I'd give you my life,  
I would give you the world to see you smiling every day (smiling every day)  
One hundred million and two thousand years  
from now Aishiteiru! [Aishiteiru!] (I Love You!)  
I want you to know since you came in my life every day, every night  
you give light into the darkest skies (skies)_

I'm finally done with this chapter. After this I will have a new story and develop on other characters also. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I have used many of Genesis of Aquarion and Aquarion Evol's songs, if you have time listen to them, they're great! The group who sings them, Bless4 is also awesome! Also, don't forget to give me reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

'So, you're out here again, huh?' said Amata. It was not unusual to find Kagura out early in the morning by the balcony these days.

'I've been thinking…we haven't really visited them,' said Kagura.

'Them?' asked Amata. Just who was Kagura talking about?

'Our…parents,' said Kagura. There was difficulty for him to finish the sentence. After all, he was partly responsible for their deaths.

'Oh,' said Amata silently. Both of the brothers were silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

'…so are we going today?' asked Amata. He mentally told himself to ask Mikono to go with them. It was still awkward being alone with Kagura. Besides, they were going to their parents' grave. He wasn't ready for all this so soon.

'I'll meet you here after breakfast, ok?' said Kagura.

'Uhh…sure,' replied Amata. He was still unsure about going to their parents' grave but didn't have a reason to say no to Kagura.

During breakfast…

'Good morning, Mikono-san, Zessica-san,' said Amata cheerfully.

'Yo, Amata,' said Zessica.

'Good morning to you too, Amata-kun,' said Mikono with a smile.

'So…I was wondering whether you were free after breakfast, Mikono-san?' Amata casually mentioned, trying his best not to sound too suspicious.

'Ohhh, is this a date I'm hearing? He's asking you out Mikono!' said Zessica in a rather loud voice. Some heads in the room were turned to the table where they were sitting, everyone was curious as to what all that noise was about.

'Zessica- san!' said both Amata and Mikono in unison. Both of their cheeks flaring up due to embarrassment.

'Could we talk outside, Mikono-san?' whispered Amata.

'Sure, Amata-kun,' replied Mikono. She stood up, pushed her chair back and started following Amata towards the door.

'So, what do you to talk about?' asked Mikono sweetly.

'I was wondering if you could come with me to visit my parents' grave with Kagura,' said Amata.

'Oh. Sure, but could I also bring along Zessica? I'm sure things would be less tense with her,' said Mikono.

'Sure, it's been a while since the three of us hanged out together,' said Amata after thinking for a while.

'Then I'll go tell Zessica-san to get ready now!' said Mikono excitedly and she hurried back into the cafeteria to tell Zessica about their plans for today.

An hour later…

'You ready, Amata?' asked Kagura while they were waiting for the ferry.

'Yeah, but we have to wait for someone else,' said Amata.

'Huh? Who did you ask to come with us?' asked Kagura suspiciously.

'Amata-kun!' came a cheerful, girly voice.

'What the…Amata, why did you call them?' snarled Kagura.

'Amata needed someone to keep you in check asshole,' said Zessica teasingly.

'Whatever, bitch, lets go. We're running late,' muttered Kagura. He walked towards the ferry which had just arrived, the others followed him.

Once on board the ferry, Zessica and Mikono were sitting next to each other. Kagura was sitting on the farthest seat next to Zessica, while Amata was sitting next to Mikono. There was an awfully awkward silence between them.

'So, guys…why the sudden impulse to go visit your parents' grave?' asked Zessica in a cheerful voice, hoping to lighten the mood. Sadly, all she was met with was more awkward silence. Mikono just looked at Zessica reassuringly.

'This is gonna be a long day…' sighed Zessica as she tried to distract herself with the view of the harbour.

'Attention all passengers, we've arrived Neo-Stanley. We hope that you have had a pleasant and safe journey. Thank you,' said the voice from the P.A. system.

'Let's go,' said Kagura wasting no time getting off the ferry.

'Wait, Kagura-kun!' shouted Mikono who was barely out of her seat. She along with Zessica and Amata also hurried out of their seats to catch up with Kagura.

After a while of walking, they reached a place with many gravestones. It was surrounded by trees and gave off an eerie feeling.

'We're here. If I remember correctly, the gravestones of our parents' are on top of that hill,' said Kagura and started to walk up the hill.

They walked up the hill for quite some time, all around them were the gravestones of people who lost their lives during the battle against the abductors.

'How terrible, I didn't know so many people had lost their lives,' said Mikono.

'It feels like a crime that we can survive all this and go on with our lives,' agreed Zessica.

'We're here,' said Kagura. In front of him was a giant gravestone made out of marble. It read 'Here Lies Izumo Kamurogi and his wife Alicia. He will be forever remembered the selfless leader Altair'

'Dad…' whispered Amata softly as he made his way towards the gravestone.

'I can't believe he's gone, just when I thought he was right there beside me,' said Amata. He still remembered how Izumo died in his arms in Altair.

'Mom was also there,' continued Amata. A single tear fell from his eye.

'I'm sorry,' said Kagura unable to look at Amata in the eye.

Amata couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He got down to the floor and cried his heart out; he had been keeping all this to himself even since they got back from Altair. The sky suddenly turned dark and started raining.

'Amata…I,' Kagura said. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Kagura-kun, why don't you and Zessica-san go take cover under the shade? I will handle this,' said Mikono calmly as she pointed to pavilion nearby.

'Come on, Kagura. Let's go, let Mikono handle this,' said Zessica grabbing his arm and dragging him along.

'Amata-kun, it's alright. I'm here, everything's going to be alright. Cry to your heart's content,' said Mikono gently as she cradled him in her arms.

'Why…? Just after I've finally reunited with them?' cried Amata even louder.

'Shh…it's ok,' whispered Mikono softly.

Meanwhile, Zessica and Kagura were taking cover under the pavilion.

'Poor Amata, he must feel terrible. Losing both his parent's just after he'd been reunited with them,' said Zessica.

Kagura just remained silent. What could he do? He couldn't bring back the dead. Nothing could.

'If only I'd known earlier…if only I wasn't so single-minded,' shouted Kagura suddenly. He started punching the wall.

'Hey are you out of your mind? You could get hurt!' shouted Zessica.

'Dammit! Dammit all!' shouted Kagura as he continued punching the wall. Suddenly there was a pair of arms that wrapped around his neck.

'Its ok, it's not your fault,' whispered Zessica softly.

'Dammit…' muttered Kagura before getting down on his knees and crying softly. Zessica was a bit taken aback. She'd never seen Kagura so vulnerable.

'It's not your fault, you didn't know at that time,' said Zessica as she softly patted his head. She continued stroking his hair gently until Kagura fell asleep.

'Zessica-san?' called out Mikono with Amata behind her. They had also come to take shade from the rain.

'Shh, he's asleep. Can't believe he's such a crybaby,' said Zessica with a small smile on her face.

'Aww, he looks so cute,' said Mikono softly.

The journey back home was more cheerful then before, except for Zessica and Kagura.

'Hey, Zessica?' said Kagura.

'Yeah? What is it?' replied Zessica slightly taken aback. It was the first time he addressed her properly.

'Could you…please keep quiet about what happened today?' asked Kagura in his most sincere voice. His cheeks were already turning a deep shade of red due to embarrassment.

'Sure, Mr. Crybaby,' said Zessica. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

'Thanks,' replied Kagura soberly.

'Woah, that's a first. Didn't know the great Kagura could say thanks,' said Zessica jokingly.

'Hey, just because you were there doesn't mean that you can make fun of me,' complained Kagura.

'Yeah, yeah. Sure. Mr. Crybaby,' Zessica added with extra emphasis on Crybaby.

Both Amata and Mikono were laughing.

'Hahaha. Sorry Kagura, can't help it,' said Amata.

'Sorry, kagura-kun,' said Mikono with an innocent smile.

'You ok now, Amata?' asked Zessica sincerely.

'Yeah, it's all thanks to you guys. I now know that although my parents' aren't here, I've got great friends who'll support me and be there for me!' said Amata cheerfully.

'So I'm just a friend? Hmph, Amata-kun you're the worst!' said Mikono jokingly.

'Huh?' Amata was clueless on why Mikono was angry.

'Forgive him Mikono. He's slow on these things,' laughed Zessica. Kagura couldn't help laughing too.

'So this is how life in Vega is? Amata is right, although I've lost both my parents. I've got great friends who'll be there for me. Let's look towards the future and not dwell on the past,' thought Kagura to himself.

'Kagura? What are you thinking about?' asked Zessica as she noticed that he had been staring at the three of them for quite a while.

'Nothing.' Said Kagura. Although there was a small smile forming on his lips. He just relaxed and enjoyed the evening view of the harbor.

'Life's not too bad,' Kagura thought to himself.

Wooooohhh! I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry, for my late update, it's been almost 2 weeks since I last updated. As promised I developed more on Amata x Mikono as well. Next chapters will also focus on other characters so please be patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R x R!


	8. Chapter 8

'Mix!' shouted Andy as he tried to catch up to her.

'Don't follow me Andy and don't tell anyone anything about it, or else…' said Mix in a threatening tone.

'But, isn't it supposed to be something to be happy about?' asked Andy scratching his head in confusion.

'I…I just don't like it,' replied Mix as she hurriedly ran away from Andy.

Apparently, this whole conversation had been hear by Amata who was just conveniently coming around the corner.

'Don't tell anyone about it…something happy… Don't tell me Mix is…pregnant?!' thought Amata.

'Amata, what a surprise to see you here,' said Andy. Amata could tell that he was very nervous because he kept on scanning the corridor to see whether anyone else was there and his palms were sweaty.

'Andy, I just…' said Amata. He didn't know how to ask his friend whether Mix was pregnant or not.

'Do you have anything to tell me?' asked Amata in his most sincere voice.

'Uhhh…why would I?' replied Andy nervously.

'Andy! I heard it all! I'm sorry! I wish you, Mix and the baby best of luck in the future!' Amata suddenly blurted out.

'Baby? Me and Mix? Oh, Amata! You've got the wrong idea. You see tomorrow is Mix's birthday, the problem is, she doesn't want to celebrate it let alone let others know,' said Andy.

'Ohh, I'm sorry for making those ridiculous assumptions,' said Amata embarrassed.

'Its ok. Now only if I could convince Mix that celebrating her birthday with her friends is fun and meaningful,' said Andy deep in thought.

'I've got it!' Amata said.

'What is it?' Andy hastily asked.

'We should organize a surprise party for her. Lets go to Zessica-san and ask for her, after all, she and Mix are best of friends,' said Amata confidently as if he was certain of the success of this plan.

'Oh, yeah. But, are you sure that this will work. We've only got one day left,' said Andy worriedly.

'Of course it will, with everyone's help I'm sure that we can do it by tomorrow,' said Amata.

'How about we go find Zessica-san first?' suggested Andy.

'Good idea,' said Amata as the started to make their way towards the girl's dorms.

After a while, they reached the girl's dorm. Immediately, they saw a green haired girl talking to a purpled hair girl, whatever they were talking about, they were quite into it.

'Mikono-san! Zessica-san' Amata called out.

'Hello, Amata-kun,' greeted Mikono politely.

'Hey, Amata. What brings you here?' asked Zessica.

'Well you see…' started Andy as he told her what he told Amata.

'Great idea!' exclaimed Zessica.

'Can you tell us more about Mix?' asked Andy.

'Well…we were in the same class since year 1; we were both the top students in the class. She was always a few marks ahead of me, but I made up for that in actual combat. She likes sweet things, hates spicy stuff. Although we may not seem close, we've been best buds since then,' said Zessica matter-of-factly.

'Great, at least we know what kinds of food she likes and hates. I didn't know you and Mix were so close friends,' said Andy.

'Hey, what was that supposed to mean, just because we don't interact much in front of you guys doesn't mean we're not good friends,' pouted Zessica.

'Zessica-san, I'm sure Andy-kun didn't mean it that way. How about thinking how to organize a surprise party for Mix?' said Mikono.

'Hmph' said Zessica in a dissatisfied tone.

'I'll go call the cake shop,' said Amata.

'I'll go with Amata, I'll also order food for tomorrow,' said Andy.

'How about we girls go shopping for decoration and a present for Mix?' suggest Mikono.

'Remember to tell the boys about the surprise party, we need your help to put up the decorations,' said Zessica.

'Yes, ma'am,' Andy and Amata both said jokingly. Zessica just rolled her eyes.

It had been a few minutes since they had got off the ferry. Mikono and Zessica were currently out to buy decorations and a gift for Mix's surprise birthday party.

'Zessica-san?' Mikono called out.

'Hmm…?' asked Zessica who was currently debating whether to buy party poppers or not.

'How did you first meet Mix?' asked Mikono out of the blue.

'Let me see…these bring back a lot of memories. I remember it was my first year at Neo-Deava. I saw a orange haired girl sitting alone in the corner. This was when I first met Mix. She wasn't the most outgoing or talkative. It took me several days for me to get Mix to talk to me,' said Zessica. Mikono just smiled and pictured a younger Zessica annoying a younger Mix.

'I remember it was during our first simulation battle against the other girls. We were a perfect pair; it's like if we could read each other like a book. Naturally, we destroyed the other team. We've been best friends since then,' said Zessica.

'I always envied her big bangs…' said Zessica without much thought.

'Zessica-san!' exclaimed Mikono. The poor girl's face was turning red due to embarrassment.

'Nahh, I'm just pulling your leg,' said Zessica sticking her tongue out cheekily.

They continued looking around the shop for anymore decorations to buy.

'By the way, Zessica-san. What gift should we buy for Mix?' asked Mikono.

'Hmm, I don't really Know. Mix isn't really the one to tell you what she likes or not,' said Zessica thoughtfully.

'I know how about we buy her new clothes!' said Mikono excitedly.

'Mikono, you haven't known Mix long enough. Knowing her, she's going to say 'Oh, you shouldn't have wasted your money on me' or something like 'I have plenty of clothes to wear' so buying clothes for her would just be a waste,' said Zessica.

'Ohh…then what should we buy Zessica-san?' asked Mikono, worried that they wouldn't be able to find Mix the right gift.

'I haven't figured out yet. Meanwhile, let's walk around the mall, its not like we can go out everyday!' said Zessica happily to cheer up Mikono.

They were walking around the mall, looking at all kinds of shops. Mikono spotted a cute-looking gift shop.

'Zessica-san, why don't we go in and look around. Maybe we can even find the gift to give Mix,' suggested Mikono

'Good idea Mikono,' answered Zessica and they both went in the shop.

'Look at that teddy bear, Zessica-san. Doesn't it look cute?' squealed Mikono. She was always a sucker for cute things.

Suddenly. Shush popped out from her hair and hissed at the teddy bear.

'Don't worry Shsuh, you'll always be cuter,' giggled Mikono as she nuzzled the furry little animal.

'Aren't you energetic today,' said Zessica laughing as she stroked Shush.

'Aww…Zessica-san, isn't there anything you see that Mix will like?' asked Mikono.

'Hmm…Oh, that!' Zessica suddenly called out. Pointing at the flat, palm-sized monitor.

'I'm sure if Mix wants a new monitor, it would have to be bigger,' said Mikono a bit puzzled.

'No, silly. It's an electronic photo album. See?' said Zessica as she pressed a few buttons. The pictures appeared and went away; the device even had a slideshow function.

'Ever since year 1, Mix didn't really have many close friends. I hope that she can keep all her happy memories with us all the time with this electronic photo album. Don't you agree too, Mikono?' asked Zessica.

'That does sound more meaningful than clothes. I say we buy it,' said Mikono nodding in agreement.

'Let's buy it then,' said Zessica. Both of them walked towards the counter.

'Excuse me miss, would you want me to wrap it for you?' asked the female cashier.

'Yes, please,' answered Zessica.

They had bought their gift for Mix and they were about to leave when Zessica suddenly remembered something.

'Mikono, want some ice-cream? My treat!' said Zessica.

'Zessica-san, you're the greatest!' exclaimed Mikono.

'Don't mention it,' said Zessica smiling as she paid for the 2 ice-cream cones.

'Let's go quickly now or we'll miss the ferry,' said Zessica.

On board the ferry, Mikono was still asking Zessica question about Mix.

'Oh, just between you and me. Mix is very vain and hates wearing glasses. But she has to put up with it,' said Zessica quietly.

'Really?' giggled Mikono.

'How about you Zessica-san? You don't talk much about your life,' said Mikono.

'What about me? I'm just your ordinary Chinese girl,' said Zessica.

'How about your parents?' asked Mikono.

'It's kinda complicated. I remember when I was little, my father used to take me to the exact same spot and buy me an ice-cream cone,' said Zessica with a bit a sadness.

'Oh, I'm sorry Zessica-san, I shouldn't overly-pry about our people's lives,' said Mikono apologetically.

'It's ok, this is a problem I have to face sooner or later. But, for now let's worry about putting up the decorations and not letting Mix know about the party,' said Zessica optimistically.

It was well past midnight. However, the lights were still on in the function room where they planned to have the party.

'Can someone remind me why I'm doing this again?' sighed Kagura. It wan't even like he knew her.

'Hey, what's with that attitude? I thought you were changing for the better. Besides, its good to get together with others once in a while,' said Zessica. She wacked Kagura hard with a roll of paper.

'Ouch! What was that for you mopey girl?!' growled Kagura.

'Wanna go at it, asshole?' said Zessica.

'Now, now. Zessica-san' said Mikono calming her down.

'Cool yourself, bro' said Amata holding Kagura by both his arms.

'Hmph, he started it,' said Zessica.

'Hey, all of you. Let's finish this so we can go sleep earlier,' said Cayenne in a commanding tone.

Sudden;y everyone was awake and hurried to finish their respective jobs.

'Yawn…we're finally done,' said Malloy.

'I hope Mix likes it,' said Andy nervously.

'She will Andy, I'm sure of it. Your strong feeling to her will dig its way into her heart,' said Amata.

'Speaking of which, where's Mix?' asked Mikono.

'I've gotten that taken care of,' said Sazanka.

In the girl's dorm, Mix was hurriedly doing her homework.

'Why is there suddenly so much homework? Didn't I already hand in this assignment last week?' thought a confused Mix.

'I'm sorry Mix-san, it seems like the school computer system crashed,' said an innocent Yunoha.

'What did you do?' asked Malloy.

'Let's just say I gave her extra 'work',' said Sazanka creepily.

'Note to self: Never get on her bad side,' thought everyone.

'Alright guys, thank you for your help today. I just hope that she'll like it tomorrow,' said Andy.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went back to their respective dorms to get a good night's rest.

'Where are you taking me, Yunoha?' asked a blindfolded Mix.

'Almost there, Mix-san' said Yunoha politely.

'Open your eyes' said someone. Mix obediently took off her blindfolds.

'Happy birthday!' screamed everyone.

'You guys…I…' said Mix, unable to form words from her mouth.

'Like it? It was Andy's idea,' said Zessica.

'Andy's? Oh, Andy,' said Mix with a genuine smile on her face.

'It was nothing…everyone helped,' said Andy nervously.

'Here's your gift. Now you can remember us wherever you are! I hope you like it Mix,' said Mikono.

'Thank you! I'll treasure it very much,' said Mix sincerely.

'Now, that's done. Let's eat!' said Zessica.

'Uhh…Mix, could you come out?' said Andy weakly.

'Yes, Andy? What is it?' asked Mix closing the door behind them.

'Umm…I just wanted to say thank you to you and that you're and awesome person. Here's your other birthday present,' said Andy and he kissed Mix on the cheek.

'Andy, you idiot!' exclaimed Mix happily and she kissed him full on the lips.

'Mi….' Andy couldn't even finish saying her name when she had already kissed him.

'I'm guessing you like the party?' said Andy grinning from ear to ear.

'Yes, I do Andy.' Said Mix satisfied.

Later that night, Mix was still awake when the other girls were all fast asleep.

'Well he still didn't say he loves me, so we'll leave that for later,' thought Mix.

On her table was the newly bought electronic photo album. It showed a photo of her with all her friends.

'Thanks guys. This is the best birthday ever,' thought Mix before also joining the other girls.

Wooh! I've finally completed this chapter. In this chapter I tried to develop more on Mix and Andy's relationship. I also showed the friendship between Mix and Zessica. I wanted to give a more detailed background of Zessica but I'll save it for later. I'm not sure what story or what pairs I'll focus on next, so please give me time. Finally, please R&R! Thanks!


	9. Notice

Yo guys. I'm sorry for not updating my story in a long time. I'm finally free and have spare time to regularly update my story again. So, please look forward to it!


	10. Chapter 9

'Hey, Zessica-san. My brother gave me 4 tickets to the carnival that he won, do you wanna go with me?' asked Mikono cheerfully.

'Sure, when are you planning to go?' asked Zessica.

'Let's see…it says that the carnival ends this week. Hmm, how about the next day?' replied Mikono.

'Cool, so who else are you gonna invite. I mean you have got 4 tickets don't you?' asked Zessica casually.

'Well…I was thinking of inviting the girls…' began Mikono.

'Hey, why don't you invite Amata?' Zessica suddenly cut off Mikono.

'I don't know…Amata-kun might have other plans,' answered Mikono.

'C'mon, Mikono. That guy travelled through a dimension to save you. I'm sure he wouldn't say 'No' if you asked him. Besides, aren't you in love with him?' asked Zessica playfully.

'Zessica-san!' exclaimed Mikono. The blush on her face as red as a ripe tomato.

'Just kidding. Do ask him will you, he'll like it,' said Zessica.

'O...ok, that leaves just one more ticket. Anyone in mind Zessica-san?' asked Mikono.

'Hmm…na, not really. Besides, its your tickets. You get to decide who to bring,' replied Zessica thoughtfully.

'I know, how about Kagura-san? It could also be like a bonding session for him and Amata-kun!' said Mikono excitedly.

'I know you mean well Mikono. But, please don't make it sound so gay,' said Zessica making a face.

'Huh? What do you mean Zessica-san?' asked Mikono innocently.

'Oh Mikono, there are some thing that you will never get. Fine, I'll help you ask that bastard,' said Zessica with a mischievous smile on her face.

'Thank you, Zessica-san. I think I'll go to sleep now,' Mikono yawned while handing Zessica 2 tickets.

'Sure Mikono, anything for you. Good night,' Zessica said as she tucked herself into bed too.

The next day went pretty slowly. In fact, thing have been slower ever since they stopped the abductors and save the world.

'Man, its so boring. I wish an abductor would appear,' said Andy lazily over Ms. Suomi's lecture in class.

'Andy, how could you think of such a selfish wish?!' snapped Mix.

'Woah, calm down there. I was just joking,' replied Andy hastily in fear of angering Mix.

Unbeknownst to them, Zessica was staring at them the whole time.

'Oh, young love,' she sighed as she looked at the bickering duo.

'Oh, I almost forgot to ask Kagura about the carnival,' Zessica said to herself.

'Ring Ring' 'Ring Ring' sounded the bell that said that it was the end of all classes that day.

'Alright class. Don't forget to do your assignments and hand them in on time. Class dismissed.' Said Ms. Suomi.

In the flurry of students rushing out of the classroom. Zessica found the person she was looking for.

'Oi, Kagura.' Said Zessica catching the attention of the red-haired teen.

'Oh, it's just you, bitch. What do you want?' asked Kagura.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me and Mikono,' asked Zessica, conveniently forgetting to mention that Amata was also invited.

'Why ask me?' asked Kagura bluntly. Didn't they have Amata?

'C'mon, it'll be fun. Besides, you haven't seen much of Neo-Kowloon, why not start now?' reasoned Zessica.

'Fine, when is it?' asked Kagura giving up on finding out what Zessica was plotting.

'A promise is a promise, see you there!' said Zessica with a wink and hurriedly left the classroom like the other students.

'Huh, Vegans are weird aren't they, Izumo?' muttered Kagura to himself.

Meanwhile, a certain purple-haired girl was mustering up all the courage she had to ask her 'Amata-kun' to go to the carnival with her.

'So, why did you call me out here, Mikono-san?' asked Amata nervously, sensing that she was quite tense and jumpy.

'Amata-kun, wou…would you like to co...come to the carnival with me and Zessica-san tomorrow?' asked Mikono, the heat rising up to her cheeks.

'Is Mikono-san asking me out? But then, Zessica-san is coming also. Hmm…maybe she likes it three people… Wait! What am I thinking about!' thought Amata to himself for quite a while.

'Uhh…sure Mikono-san,' said Amata breaking the awkward silence between them.

'Re…really?!' asked Mikono.

'Amata, are you coming or what? You can't keep a man away from food!' a voice suddenly called to him.

'Coming, Andy! See you tomorrow then, Mikono-san' said Amata smiling.

'Yo…you too, Amata-kun,' said Mikono shyly.

Later, that night the boy were gathered around talking about their plans for the weekend.

'How about it, Amata? Wanna hit the arcade tomorrow? I found a new place with all of the latest games!' asked an excited Andy.

'Sorry Andy. I'm going to the carnival with Mikono-san and Zessica-san tomorrow,' replied Amata.

'Woah, Amata you lucky bastard! The 2 of the hottest babes in our year asked you out man. You have my utmost respect,' said Andy faking a salute and the seriousness in his voice.

'Cut it out Andy, it's not like that. It just so happens that Cayenne gave Mikono-san a few tickets to the carnival. It's not a date or anything,' said Amata matter-of-factly.

'Sure, sure whatever you say. How about you, Kagura. Wanna hit the arcade?' asked Andy.

'No, I have plans tomorrow,' replied Kagura, leaving out what his 'plans' were.

'What, you too? Is is also like some insane double date like Amata's?' Andy facepalmed.

'You bet your ass it is,' thought Kagura to himself. However he remained his calm composure.

'No, you idiot. Mind your own business,' snarled Kagura.

'Hey, I was just trying to be friendly,' said Andy.

'Well stop trying,' was Kagura's smart reply.

'Why you!' said Andy raising his fists at Kagura.

'Wanna go at it, loser?' insulted Kagura.

'Calm down guys,' said Amata breaking up their little squabble.

'But, he started…' Andy started.

'It's ok Andy, how about I go to the arcades with you the next day?' said Amata who was trying to resolve the situations without a few loose jaws or two.

'Really? You're the best man!' said Andy.

'Hehehe…sure Andy,' said Amata awkwardly. Inwardly relieved that no one got hurt.

'Well, it's late. I'm gonna go catch some Z's. Night guys,' said Andy as he walked into the bedroom.

That night, everyone was sleeping soundly. Except for Kagura.

'Mikono-san,' Amata said dreamily through his sleep, drool slipping down his mouth.

'Idiot,' muttered Kagura under his breath.

However, it wasn't Amata's sleep talking that kept him awake.

"Damn, I should have known something was off when that bitch asked me to go to the carnival with them. I didn't know that wimp Amata was going with them also. Shit, this is gonna be so awkward,' thought Kagura to himself for himself as he also slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

'Good morning Amata-kun, have you been waiting for a long time?' asked Mikono brightly.

'No, I just arrived. Besides, where is Zessica-san,' asked Amata.

'Oh, she's going to be a little late. She said something about 'changing her image', said Mikono.

'Oi, I'm here, mopey girl!' said Kagura grabbing the attention of both Mikono and Amata.

'Kagura?! What are you doing here?' exclaimed Amata.

'Kagura-kun! You look very…different,' was all Mikono could say as she blushed at the sight of Kagura wearing a black top and jeans, which showed off his toned figure very nicely.

'Kagura, where did you get the clothes?' asked Amata confusedly. He never remembered bringing his 'brother' to shop for clothes.

'Oh, this. The chairman gave them to me. Said something about fitting in…' muttered Kagura absent-mindedly.

'Damm right she was, we can't have you running around in a pseudo-skirt showing your midriff now can we?' someone suddenly said.

'What did you… ?' Kagura muttered before coming at a loss for words.

'Zessica-san, your clothes…' said both Amata and Mikono in unison.

'I know, can't always be a bad girl now,' said Zessica who was clad in a navy blue top and a simple skirt which might have been a bit too short. But, it was must decent then her usual attire.

'What happened to you, bitch?' asked Kagura.

'Nothing, just wanted to try something new for a change,' said Zessica winking at him, Kagura just looked away blushing while Amata and Mikono were exchanging knowing glances at each other.

'Well we can't just stand here all day, we've still got a carnival to enjoy!' exclaimed Amata as he motioned for the group to board the ferry.

After an enjoyable ride, surrounded by the stunning scenery. The group finally arrived on shore.

'So, where do we go now?' asked Amata.

'I have a map,' said Mikono as she brought out a map.

'Give me that, smelly wench,' said Kagura as he proceeded to snatch the map out of Mikono's hands.

'Hmm….what is this?' shouted Kagura.

'Keep it down will you? Give that to me,' said Zessica angrily; everyone was staring at the strange yet colorful group.

'I know where this is,' said Zessica as she motioned them to follow her.

'Oh! I can see the Ferris wheel,' exclaimed Mikono excitedly.

'Yeah, we're here,' said Zessica giving back the map to Mikono.

'So, what do we do first?' asked Amata giving his ticket to the staff and going through the gate.

'Hmm…how about we start off slow and easy?' suggested Zessica pointing towards the spinning teacups.

'What?! That's boring,' groaned Kagura.

'Sure, Zessica-san. How about you, Amata-kun?' asked Mikono.

'I'm fine with anything. It's just Kagura you have to convince,' said Amata looking at the angry red-hair.

'You better not spoil this day, asshole,' snarled Zessica glaring at Kagura.

'Fine…but I get to pick what to ride next, ok?' asked Kagura.

'Sure, Kagura-kun,' said Mikono happily as she got in line.

They finally got to a green colored teacup. Mikono and Amata sat on one side, whiel Zessica and Kagura on the other.

'Well, here goes nothing,' said Amata, the worker was already starting the ride. Slowly and steadily their teacup was spinning round and round. The surrounding started to turn into a blur; Amata could see some of the other people holding onto the handles provided. Opposite to Amata, Kagura was wearing a bored expression on his face.

'These people are so weak,' muttered Kagura under his breath.

'Well sorry, Mr. Super pilot. Not everyone pilots gigantic robots on a day-to-day basis,' replied Zessica sharply.

'Now, now guys. Don't start a fight here. Let's enjoy today,' said Amata nervously. Afraid of being kicked out from the carnival for causing a nuisance.

After quite a while of being spun, the ride gradually decreased in speed until it completely stopped spinning. The doors were open for them to get off the ride.

'Well, that was fun. What should we do next?' asked Mikono cheerfully.

'That,' said Kagura pointing towards the 80 meter free fall turbo drop ride that could even send chills down the spines of the bravest men.

'Sure, a promise is a promise,' said Mikono with a gulp as they started making their way towards the ride.

'Mikono, you don't have to do this if you're scared,' said Zessica while they were waiting in line. Noticing that the girl was scared out of her wits by the ride.

'No, I…I am also a pilot of Aquarion. I can handle this!' said Mikono hotly.

'Well…whatever you say,' said Zessica in a defeated tone.

Finally, it was their turn.

'Amata-kun, could you sit with me?' asked Mikono shyly.

'Uhh…sure,' said Amata blushing as he sat on one of the 2 middle seats.

'I was thinking that maybe you would be able to sit on the edge?' said Mikono innocently.

'Ermm…sure,' said Amata taking the seat near the edge of the 4-seater.

'What are you looking at? Be a gentleman like Amata and seat on the edge too,' said Zessica.

'Don't need you to tell me twice. The edge is more fun then sitting in the middle 2 seats,' snapped back Kagura.

'Attention, will all visitors please fasten their safety belts,' said a voice over the P.A. system.

'Oh, its gonna start. Better fasten our safety belts. Don't want them loose later on, now do we?' said Kagura glaring menacingly at Mikono.

'Stop scaring Mikono, idiot!' Zessica shouted at Kagura.

'The ride will start at 3…2…'

'1!' shouted Kagura as they were suddenly lifted 50 meters off the ground. Many people were already screaming by now.

'Amata-kun. I'm scared,' said Mikono clutching Amata's arm.

Zessica was also a bit shaken, being just on a seat is different from being inside a cockpit. But, she stood her ground and glanced at kagura challengingly.

The ride was steadily being elevated until they were around 80 meters off the ground, everything was so small that the people looked like ants. Suddenly, the ride did a quick drop!

'Ahhh!' screamed both Mikono and Zessica as they both held on tightly to either Kagura or Amata.

The ride suddenly stopped around mid-way and started elevating itself again for another round.

'Amata-kun,' Mikono's voice was small and muffed between Amata's arm, her eyes were also both shut tightly.

'It's alright, I'll be next to you,' said Amata reassuringly.

Suddenly, the ride did a death-defying drop until it reached the ground. No one screamed because everyone had lost their voice. Several moments later, murmurs and sigh of reliefs were heard among the crowd.

'Mikono-san it's over,' said Amata warmly to the girl who was still holding to his arm.

'You can let go now, whiny girl. Never thought you'd be so scared,' said Kagura smirking at Zessica.

'Hey, I never said I was scared. I just…' stammered Zessica. She quickly let go of Kagura's arm and looked away to hide her blush.

'But, next time could you not scream so loudly? I think I ruptured my eardrum,' said Kagura teasingly.

'Hey, enough with the teasing. It's not unusual a girl to be afraid of 80 meter turbo drops, alright?' exclaimed Zessica as they walked out of the ride.

'Alright, what should we do next?' asked Amata.

'How about we play something less dangerous and more fun?' asked Zessica, glaring at Kagura and directing his eyesight towards the still very shaken Mikono.

'Fine…' groaned Kagura.

'So, what should we play?' asked Amata.

'Umm…I've always wanted to try the merry-go-round. Cayenne promised to take me as a kid, but never got around it…umm, if you guys think it's too childish, I understand…' said Mikono quietly.

'Sure, why not? We'll go on the merry-go-round with you , Mikono-san,' said Amata.

'Really? You're the best, Amata-kun,' said Mikono brightening up.

'Alright, let's get in line,' said Zessica pointing towards the long line of people waiting to go on the merry-go-round.

It was finally their turn. However, there were only 2 horses left.

'I guess we'll just have to share then,' shrugged Amata.

'Amata-kun…wi….will you sit with me?' asked Mikono shyly.

'Uhh…sure, Mikono-san,' replied Amata the color rising on his cheeks.

'I guess we'll have to share the other one then,' muttered Zessica under her breath.

'Fine…hold on tightly,' replied Kagura bluntly.

'O..ok, just don't move around,' stammered Zessica. She put her arms around Kagura's waist as the ride started to move slowly.

'Wow, he's pretty ripped. Wait, what am I thinking about? We're just friends,' thought Zessica conflictingly as she stared at his back.

Meanwhile, with Amata and Mikono.

'Wow, Amata-kun is so warm,' thought Mikono as she snuggled against Amata's back which took him by surprise.

'Mikono-san?' whispered Amata. However, upon seeing the girl's peaceful appearance he decided to let it be.

Eventually, the merry-go-round stopped. People started getting off the ride.

'So, what do we do next?' asked Mikono cheerfully.

'How about we get something to eat,' suggested Amata.

'Good idea, I'm getting a bit hungry,' said Zessica

'Why don't we go find seats in the cafeteria?' suggested Amata pointing towards the cafeteria.

'Sure, Amata-kun. Zessica-san, why don't you and Kagura go order for all of us while me and Amata-kun find seats?' asked Mikono.

'That sounds like a good plan,' said Zessica tugging Kagura by his shirt.

'Ok, see you guys later. Mikono-san, let's go find seats,' said Amata.

'Let's see…could we have the set for 4 please?' asked Zessica over the counter.

'That will be 150 Kowloons please,' replied the cashier.

'Crap, I forgot to bring my wallet,' said Zessica fidgeting.

'Here, and keep the change,' said Kagura coolly handing the cashier two 100 dollar notes.

'You didn't have to do that you know,' said Zessica disapprovingly.

'Then how would you have paid? Magically conjuring money out of thin air?' suggested Kagura.

'Here is the food you ordered miss. Please enjoy and have a nice day,' said the cashier.

'Thanks,' said Zessica carrying the tray.

They were making their way back when Zessica was suddenly knocked over by a man who was in a hurry, the impact had sent all the food flying.

Kagura quickly sprang into action by catching the tray and all the food with one hand and catching Zessica before she fell onto the ground with another hand.

'Are you alright?' asked Kagura looking into her eyes directly.

'Yeah…you can let go now,' said Zessica blushing, it was even more embarrassing that so many people saw the scene. Some were even clapping their hands.

'Treasure him, dearie. He's a keeper,' said one old woman who came up to them with a wink.

'I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. It's not like that, we're not…' said Zessica hurriedly. Blushing at the misunderstanding.

'Oh, then that's too unfortunate. Men like him are one in a million nowadays,' sighed the old lady walking away.

'That was awakward,' said Zessica nervously as she put the tray down on the table.

'Amata, what's a 'Keeper'?' said Kagura very seriously. Mikono and Amata both facepalmed while Zessica breathed a sigh of relief.

'Uhh..a keeper is…' began Amata before being cut in the middle by Mikono.

'Amata-kun, are you sure we should tell him this? We're not even sure Zessica-san…' whispered Mikono.

'Ummm…' said Amata mouthing 'Help me' to Mikono.

'Kagura-san, a keeper is a term for someone who is a very close friend to you,' explained Mikono. Amata just gave her the 'What?!' look.

'Ohh, I see. Figures, I haven't know you guys for long. No wonder mopey girl here didn't say I was a keeper,' Kagura said to himself.

'Erm…that's right. So we hope that you can open up more and be friendlier to us. How about we start digging in?' said Zessica awkwardly.

After eating a playing a few more rides, they decided that the last thing to do was ride on the Ferris wheel.

'Umm…pardon me for the selfish request. But, could ride on the Ferris wheel with Amata-kun only?' asked Mikono.

'Sure,' said Zessica giving her the thumbs-up sign.

'I'd be glad to Mikono –san,' said Amata.

'Alright, it's decided then. Me and Kagura will take the next one,' said Zessica pointing towards the incoming cart.

'Thank you, Zessica-san and Kagura-kun,' said Mikono.

'So…' said Zessica trying to break the awkward silence between them.

'The view is nice from up here,' said Kagura quitely. He had a peaceful expression opposed to the serious and angry expression he usually hung.

'Yeah, you're right,' said Zessica taking the opportunity to appreciate the view of the whole carnival basked in the evening sun.

'I wish life could stay like this forever. Free and no worries,' said Kagura softly as he started remembering about his memories in altair.

'If only I had opened my eyes earlier, Jin might have still been here. Better yet, if only I hadn't existed…' said Kagura painfully. It was particularly painful for him to think about Jin.

'Don't say things like that,' said Zessica under her breath.

'What?' said Kagura not catching her the first time.

'I said, don't say things like that! You are you and Amata is Amata. Besides, didn't you remember what Chairman Crea said? She said that you live to repent for your sin, live for those who didn't make it…' said Zessica tearing up.

'Hey now, don't cry on me,' said Kagura awkwardly putting his arm on Zessica to comfort her. In response, Zessica snuggled into his chest and cried her heart out.

'It's ok. I won't go anywhere,' said Kagura softy awkwardly hugging her. He had decided to return the favor from the cemetery and decided that this time it was him that comforted her.

Meanwhile, with Mikono and Amata.

'Mikono-san looks really cute,' thought Amata staring at Mikono who was enjoying the view.

'Amata-kun is there something wrong?' asked Mikono.

'No, nothing,' said Amata hastily worried that Mikono would notice that he had been staring at him.

'I hope these peaceful days will last Amata-kun. I would like to enjoy them with you,' said Mikono leaning her head on Amata's shoulders.

'Me too, Mikono-san,' said Amata softly stroking her hair as Mikono snuggled closer.

'Amata-kun,' said Mikono looking up to him.

'Hmm?' Said Amata when Mikono suddenly smashed her lips against his.

'I love you,' said Mikono between their kiss.

Suddenly, they were outside the Ferris wheel. Amata was levitating while carrying Mikono.

'Seriously, get a room you two,' shrugged Zessica upon seeing the two of them.

'That idiot,' muttered Kagura under his breath.

'So, Amata quite an exit you made there,' said Kagura exiting the Ferris wheel and walking towards Amata.

'Flashy for a guy like you. Never knew you had it in you!' continued Zessica. Both Amata and Mikono blushed harder.

'How about we call it a day and head back?' said Amata shifting the focus of the conversation.

'I agree with Amata-kun, I feel a bit tired,' said Mikono.

'Sure, this place is getting boring anyways,' said Kagura coolly.

'Really? That's not how you were up there,' smirked Zessica nudging Kagura by the arm.

'What do you mean, Zessica-san?' asked Mikono curiously.

'Don't say a word, bitch!' said Kagura hastily while blushing a deep shade of red.

'That makes me want to know even more, Zessica-san. What is it? What happened?' asked an excited Amata, determined to get some dirt off his 'brother'.

'Hey, are you forgetting that I am here!' protested Kagura.

'Well…since Kagura did behave like a good boy today and he did save me, so…it'll be a secret between him and me,' said Zessica playfully, winking at Kagura.

'Oh, my brother is calling me,' said Mikono answering her cell phone.

'Hello? Yes? A helicopter? Now? Yes, I understand,' said Mikono putting away her cell phone.

'Apparently, Cayenne got worried and sent for a helicopter to pick us up…' said Mikono.

'Well someone's overprotective,' said Zessica.

'You mean that helicopter?' asked Amata pointing at the helicopter that was descending towards them.

'Yeah…that,' said Mikono.

'Could we please go before we attract more attention?' asked Zessica pointing at the people that were staring at them and the chopper.

The chopper was big enough to fit all four of them comfortably. Mikono sat next to Amata, while Zessica sat next to Kagura.

'So, you guys had fun?' asked Cayenne.

'You bet. You won't believe what Mikono did. She…' began Mikono before Mikono suddenly pulled Zessica aside.

'Hehehehe, we had lots of fun. I tried lots of rides. That's it,' said Mikono nervously. Not wanting to image what would happen if Cayenne knew about her and Amata's flashy 'exit' from the Ferris wheel.

'Well, I'll be catching some z's. I'm dead tired,' said Zessica.

'I guess me too,' said Mikono yawning.

'Huh,' replied Cayenne not know what just happened.

There was a comfortable silence between the 3 boys as they flew towards Neo-Deava Academy. Kagura was looking outside the window silently admiring the view.

'Well, I'll leave you boys, I gotta go back to the pilot room,' said Cayenne leaving the two brothers in the same compartment.

Once again there was a comfortable silence between the two brothers.

'So, how's life in Vega?' asked Amata.

'It's ok,' replied Kagura. A thin smile forming on his lips as he looked at the green-haired girl that was fast asleep on his shoulder

'Life was good,' Kagura thought to himself as the helicopter flew towards the sunset. .


End file.
